


Can’t have any

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom osamu, I kinda did Osamu dirty..., M/M, This all happened because of a stupid bet, This is basically porn with some plot, Top suna, bottom atsumu, i still don’t know how to tag, top sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Sakusa was sexually frustrated. Due to a bet that stupid Miya made with his brother, he wasn’t allowed to have sex with the blonde. (but it wasn’t all bad since suna was also suffering on his end.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 688





	Can’t have any

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I’m posting frequently? I mean I personally don’t think so, but whatevs! Here is another oneshot on my otp for the day!! [followed with another personal favorite ship] I hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudos! It’s greatly appreciated! Now let’s see who wins this bet, I say both twins will lose, but meh we’ll see!

Sakusa wanted to punch the setter that sat in front of him when the words crawled out of his mouth.

“Sorry omi-omi, no sex for the next whole week, me and samu made a bet that one of us couldn’t last a week without sex, but no worries, we could go on dates!”

Sakusa scowled, this was bullshit, especially because he knew Atsumu was going to lose. The blonde kissed the raven’s moles.

“You’ll survive Omi”

“No, I’m wondering if you’ll survive” 

“Don’t Be that way omi!”

-

The first day was already bad, especially because kiyoomi woke up to Atsumu in his lap, begging for friction, and unfortunately, he was hard. 

“Please omi...”

“No...sorry Miya...”

Kiyoomi pushed the other away, however, the blonde didn’t want to let go. Sakusa was always warm in the morning, this was incredibly not fair.

-

Sakusa had some pent up stamina from the practice that was hosted earlier. He was so close to giving in.

His hands were on the blonde’s waist, and he was pressing kisses into the nape of his neck. Atsumu giggled until he felt a bite on his neck.

“Omi...do that again..” Atsumu gasped out, letting a hand rest in the curly black locks of hair. Sakusa complied but soon realized this was no good. If Atsumu made the bet than he had to suffer the consequences.

Sakusa stopped all his actions and pushed the other off him. Atsumu looked at him, a frown on his face.

“Omi what the hell!”

“You have to suffer idiot”

The blonde pouted, Sakusa left towards the restroom, a change of clothes in his hands. He hated Atsumu so much.

-

Tuesday morning wasn’t that bad, but Atsumu could tell how the other was trying everything to hold back any urges he had.

He teased Sakusa a bit that morning, wiggling his hips from time to time, licking his lips when he tasted the warm coffee, and most importantly, sitting on the raven’s lap.

Sakusa didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t see the television, nor did he like the fact that he was on a thin thread; a dangerous situation could happen at any given moment.

Atsumu was such a shameless prick.

-

The blonde had a conversation with his brother after practice to make sure the other hadn’t cheated.

“Of course not! I can control myself unlike you”

“Hey! I haven’t given up yet!”

“The correct way to say it is a—wait, I’m not gonna correct you, now let’s go” Sakusa muttered out, pulling on the blonde’s sweater. Osamu laughed, while Atsumu silently flipped him off. The blonde hoped his twin suffered.

-

Wednesday was off-day, and both the lovers of the twins were suffering. 

Sakusa was completely frustrated, he had been taking cold showers every time he got hard over his lover, and yes it was hard for him to admit this to Atsumu, but it was true. 

Atsumu’s teases didn’t help either, the blonde would moan when the raven would cook something particularly good, he would cry out in a lewd way when he asked Sakusa to massage his sore muscles. The blonde was enjoying seeing Sakusa suffer; what a damn sadist. 

Meanwhile, suna was just completely over it, he would get into heated make-out sessions with Osamu, or he would just be craving the other, only for him to remember there was a bet going on.

Osamu knew how much this was affecting the other, having to release all his pent up stamina with other things; early jogs, practice, cooking, etc. The raven was ready to give up and give in, but his pride wouldn’t let him, Atsumu was going to lose, and he was going to last.

He just needed his brother to break somehow.

Atsumu was also getting quite bored, not having Sakusa praising him was beginning to get to him.

Both brothers wanted the other to break first, however, not one nor the other was going to do it. 

-

By the time Thursday rolled around. Both twins were ready to give in. Osamu felt bad that Suna was suffering over a stupid bet he made, and Atsumu was just now craving skin on skin contact with his lover, Sakusa started ignoring his teases and having more self-control, and the blonde didn’t like it. 

-

After work Osamu came home and noticed that Suna still hadn’t arrived yet, he took advantage of the few minutes of spare time he had and prepared a few things.

The other came home half an hour later and was greeted with a welcome home kiss. Suna was trying his very best to control all his urges, but at this point it was worthless, he hoisted Osamu up and led them to the bedroom.

Osamu licked his lips when he saw his lover remove his shirt. Suna got the lube and condoms, looking over to see if Osamu was going to say anything, but instead, he was completely red, averting his eyes towards the sheets.

Suna shrugged, if this was okay then he wasn’t going to pass up on this offer.

He made his way between Osamu’s legs, kissing his inner thighs, leaving a few marks here and there, before he continued he wanted to make sure this was okay.

“Are you positive?”

“Suna, it’s fine seriously...ha! Suna!” Osamu covered his mouth when he felt a bite on his inner thigh.

“Whatever you say, I just hope you can stand to go at it all night”

“Of course” Osamu gasped out, before shuddering as he felt his chest be played with, what Atsumu didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

-

Atsumu felt horrible for making Sakusa suffer for a whole damn week, especially when he found out later that Friday afternoon that his twin brother, the one who had the same amount of pride as him, had cheated.

“YOU FUCKIN DICK!”

“‘M sorry alright, it just happened,” 

Osamu said, not a hint of shame or regret in his voice. Well, how could he regret it? Suna satisfied him until the early hours of the morning.

“I HAD TO SUFFER! I MADE FUCKIN OMI-OMI SUFFER! YOU’RE SUCH A DAM PRICK!”

“I said I’m sorry! It’s fine, plus we never agreed what the winner got...” Osamu muttered out the last part, an evil smirk appeared on Atsumu’s face.

“Since you cheated, I’ll compromise with you, I’ll forgive you for being a whore—“

“Watch it, I’m not a whore, that’s your jo-“

“How long did you and suna go at it for?”

Osamu went silent and blushed, Atsumu glared at him before continuing his proposition. 

“Anyways, I’ll forgive you for being a whore, but, you have to fill in my place at practice for the next whole week” Osamu looked at his twin with a glint of horror in his eyes.

“No, never in hell”

“Well, I guess I can just keep calling you a whore for the rest of the year, and terrorize you too” Osamu glared at his brother.

“Fine, I’ll do it, yer such a bitch”

“Oh look who’s talking ‘Mr. I-went-at-it-until-morning’” Osamu flipped his brother off before walking away, now he had hell to deal with the next whole week.

-

Osamu thanked every deity out there when on Monday morning he woke up to a message on his phone from Atsumu.

‘The asshole twin:  
Practice is canceled for the next whole week, you’re not getting away with this tho’ 

Osamu showed the message to Suna, the raven smiled at his boyfriend. Osamu laid back down and wore a happy smile as he fell back asleep.

-

Atsumu looked over at Sakusa who was fast asleep. The curly-haired raven had ignored him the whole weekend, he was pissed at the fact that he had been restrained for no damn reason.

The blonde didn’t get how he could’ve given him the silent treatment the whole weekend when they lived together.

Atsumu climbed on top of the other, sitting up and grinding his hips on his boyfriend’s clothed dick. He tilted his head back when he got the perfect pace. 

Sakusa grunted a bit, he peered his eyes open and saw Atsumu grinding himself onto him, moaning softly at the friction. It was definitely too early for this shit, and if Atsumu thought this was the way he was going to forgive him than he was dead wrong. But he had to admit, Atsumu did look good in that position; actually scratch that, he looked good in any position.

Atsumu pouted when he saw that Sakusa wasn’t doing anything.

“Omi-Omi, please, I’m sorry ‘kay?...hah, s-shit, Kiyoomi!” Atsumu cried out, Sakusa was still trying to ignore the blonde on top of him.

Atsumu stopped his actions, and Sakusa was ready to push him off but the blonde leaned into his ear. 

“I’ll do whatever you say Kiyoomi, you can fuck me for the next whole week...even in those clothes you like....” Sakusa smirked, he wasn’t going to let the offer go.

“Like I said I don’t like those damn clothes, I’m not a pervert...but fine...you better be prepared...”

Atsumu smirked and kissed the two adorable moles that Sakusa had.

“Omi-omi, make sure I can’t walk”

-

Atsumu moaned once more. He shouldn’t have told Sakusa to do whatever he pleased. Now they were on their fifth round of that morning and Sakusa hadn’t let Atsumu cum once.

No matter how much the blonde pleaded he wouldn’t let him. The blonde was incredibly over-sensitive, you can only have so many dry orgasms at a time.

“P-p-please, ha, Kiyoomi!”

“I don’t know what you want, use your words, or does the slut not know how to speak,” the raven said in a mocking tone, as he licked on one of Atsumu’s sensitive nipples.

“K-kiyoomi, ha, fwah...l-l-let m-me, cu-ha! Omi! Do that again! Keep doing me like that!” The blonde cried out, scratching Sakusa’s back. Sakusa smirked and thrust even harder into Atsumu.

The blonde might’ve been incredibly cocky, and obnoxious to the public, but in the bedroom, he would act clingy and slutty. Sakusa was glad he was the only one who was able to see the blonde like this. 

Atsumu was a mess. His blonde hair was everywhere, his body was covered in hickeys and bites wherever was visible, his voice was incredibly hoarse, and he was also filled to the brim with Sakusa’s cum.

“Kiyoomi....p-please..”

“I don’t know what you want...tell me..” Sakusa grunted out, despite going at it for five consistent rounds, Atsumu still managed to be tight. His hole just kept begging for more.

“Cum! Please I want to cum!”

“...f-fuck, fine...”

Sakusa kissed Atsumu as both of them came together. The blonde felt such relief, while Sakusa couldn’t believe that Atsumu could tighten any more.

The raven laid there on top of the other, panting heavily trying to recollect himself. 

“Kiyoomi...”

“Hm?”

The raven looked up and was greeted with a kiss. This one held more love and passion than the ones from earlier.

“Let’s take a shower...we reek of sex..” Sakusa said pulling out of the blonde and getting up, putting on his boxers. Atsumu blushed and covered himself with the sheets.

“Sumu, come on”

“I’m going”

Atsumu wrapped the sheets around his body. Sakusa noticed how the blonde was leaking and was trying his best to keep his balance. He eventually reached for the blonde and carried him to the restroom.

Atsumu kissed the raven before suggesting a sixth-round while they bathed.

“...Sure...”

“Wait seriously?! Omi you can’t be serious! It was sarcasm!”

“You owe me the whole damn week remember, and I have no mercy”

Atsumu gulped, he wasn’t going to survive this week, and today was barely 11 o’clock on a Monday.


End file.
